So Close
by Vialana
Summary: Taichi/Takeru :: So just what is it like to be in love with your older brother's best friend, knowing he still thinks of you as the cute kid he met years ago?


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the series Digimon or its characters featured in this fan fiction.**

_Hmm, I seem to be branching off into various couples lately, but you have to admit that this one is adorable._

_Erm, basically this is just a slightly fluffy shounen-ai piece about Taichi and Takeru, there may be slight angsting, but only the mild typical teenage kind. If you have a problem with the coupling then I suggest leaving right now. All others, please enjoy this little ball of romance._

**So Close …**

It was yet another bright and sunny day in the wonderful month of July. The birds were singing quite happily and everyone was enjoying the summer and having fun. It was a grand time to be alive.

            How disgustingly optimistic a concept it was.

            One little boy … well he was not so little now, but the others still thought of him that way, was sighing in misery. He had to venture out into the delightful weather and atmosphere of everyone having fun and try to do so himself. He was not looking forward to the prospect.

            "Yamato," he begged, "Why do I have to come?"

            "Because you're staying with me for the break and I don't want you cooped up in here alone." Yamato looked sternly at his younger brother. "Besides, I think it's high time you stopped moping and went outside. It's a beautiful day Takeru."

            Takeru sighed miserably. "Fine, I'll come, but I won't enjoy myself," he promised.

            "Have it your way then, but I doubt you'll feel that way for long."

            Takeru glared at his older brother. "That's what you think."

            "And they call you an angel," he heard Yamato mutter as he went to answer to door as someone knocked. Takeru waited, still feeling rather sour until he heard a delighted exclamation.

            "Taichi!"

            He looked over his shoulder towards the door and his breath caught. It was Taichi.

            Okay, this is where a little background is needed. Yagami Taichi was Takeru's older brother, Ishida Yamato's, best friend and, as luck would have it, the source of poor Takeru's ultimate desire. Yes dear friends, our little Takeru was head over heels for Taichi. And who wouldn't be? After all Taichi was confident and brave, funny and supportive, everyone's idea of a perfect guy … well Takeru's anyway. Not to mention he'd seen how sensitive Taichi could be at times. Being best friends with Taichi's little sister and having known him for a long time, Takeru had seen quite a few instances where Taichi had put aside his laughing cheerful carefree image to help out a friend in need.

            All of this only added to Takeru's infatuation with the extremely attractive older boy.

            "Hey Takeru." Takeru snapped himself out of his daze at the sound of Taichi's voice. He managed a nervous smile back at the boy. Sometimes it was rather hard to hide how much he really liked him.

            "Hi Tai." Takeru frowned slightly. "Are you coming too?"

            "Yes I am. Is that a problem?"

            Takeru shook his head. "No, of course not."

            "It's not like Takeru would care anyway," Yamato interjected. "After all he did promise he wasn't going to have fun whatever happened."

            Taichi looked over at Takeru with a grin. "Hopefully I'll be able to change your attitude Takeru. I'll make you have fun today, that's a solemn promise."

            Takeru hid his glee at the statement and replied with a, "Sure, whatever."

            Taichi wrinkled his nose. "You're starting to sound too much like your brother Takeru. We'll have to change that. We don't want even more sourpuss Yamato's invading the world."

            "Hey!" Yamato shoved Taichi who only grinned back.

            "Well, are we going or not?" The two looked curiously at Takeru who had finally gotten up and was now waiting by the front door. Taichi grinned at him while Yamato studied him closely. His brother's sudden change in attitude had him slightly suspicious.

            "Sure, let me just grab my wallet and keys." Yamato grabbed them and locked the front door behind them.

            "All right!" Taichi grabbed both of the brothers' hands and pulled them along excitedly. "Time for some fun!"

            Takeru tried to hide his blush as best he could, but he had the sinking feeling that Yamato had noticed and was smiling slightly because he suspected something. He rather hoped not, he really didn't want Yamato to know about his crush on Taichi. The teasing alone would be more than he could bear.

***

Since he was the most enthused about it all, Taichi got to decide most of the places they went to today. Since it was so lovely, he decided the first place would be the beach and they stayed there until Yamato finally got fed up enough with the two of them and their immature antics and asked (demanded more like) that they go somewhere for lunch.

            "I know the perfect pace," Taichi told them and he led them to a small café nearby. Yamato excused himself to the bathroom and left the two of them alone to decide what they wanted.

            "Is it just me, or is Yama being a bit of a stick in the mud today?" Taichi asked Takeru as they sat down.

            "I think the sand down his shirt has him rather annoyed," Takeru replied with a giggle.

            Taichi grinned. "Didn't I tell you you'd be in a better mood soon?"

            Takeru blushed slightly. "Yeah. I guess today wasn't so bad, I was just in a bit of a weird mood this morning."

            Taichi waved it off. "Hey, I'd be the same if I had to stay with Yamato for a few weeks."

            "Really?" Yamato came back to the table back then and stared at Taichi curiously. "Contrary to opinion, I'm not as bad as you'd think. It's Takeru who's not as easy to live with." Yamato sat down and started listing. "He's untidy, lazy, he never picks up after himself, leaves his clothes everywhere, completely disorders my perfectly ordered systems."

            "So he's a regular teenager instead of a neat freak like you Yama?"

            Yamato glared at Taichi who was still grinning and Takeru snickered. "Well if you like him so much better than me why don't you be best friends with him?"

            "I will then." Taichi stuck out his tongue at Yamato. "Besides, Takeru's cuter than you are anyway." He put an arm around the blushing younger boy and pulled him closer with a grin.

            "I'll bet," Yamato muttered. "Just don't come crawling to me when you find out what sort of devil really lurks under that angelic surface."

            "Oh, I doubt that Takeru could be anything but an angel, right?"

            It had taken Takeru a while to get his embarrassed blush under control, Taichi's close proximity posing a bit of a problem for him, but he managed a nod and an innocent look in Yamato's direction. "How could you say things like that about me big brother? It's not very fair of you." Takeru put on his cutest pout and snuggled closer to Taichi, as though seeking his protection.

            "See?" Taichi looked down at him. "How can you say such things about him?"

            Yamato just glared while Takeru stuck his tongue out at him again. Taichi grinned at the exchange between the two brothers before removing his arms from around Takeru and getting up. "So what do you guys want to eat?" He didn't notice the slight look of disappointment in Takeru's eyes as he answered, but Yamato did.

            _Guess we'll have to have a little brother-to-brother chat later._

***

By the time late afternoon rolled around they'd been to the mall and practically all around the main districts of the city, not to mention visited quite a few of their friends. By the end of it all Yamato was so exhausted from spending the day with the two extremely exuberant boys that when he and Takeru finally arrived home after dropping Taichi off, he collapsed onto the couch with a huge sigh.

            "Today was fun wasn't it Yama?"

            Yamato just glared at his younger brother. "I thought you promised not to have a good time."

            "I can change my mind." Yamato saw the faint blush on his face and smirked.

            "You're change in heart would have anything to do with Taichi now would it?" Takeru's face turned bright red almost immediately and Yamato's smirk widened. "I thought so."

            "I don't know what you're talking about," Takeru protested.

            "I think you do. You like Taichi."

            Takeru paled then scoffed. "You have no idea what you're talking about Yama."

            Yamato smiled triumphantly as Takeru turned away to go to his room. "That wasn't quite a denial. Avoiding the question, definitely a sign of something."

            Yamato couldn't be totally sure, but he thought he heard Takeru mutter, "I'll show you a sign," before he slammed his door. Yamato grinned. He loved riling up his little brother, it was just too fun to see Takeru flustered.

***

It was a few days later and Takeru was feeling a bit under the weather. Yamato was worried about him and almost called off his outing with Taichi, but Takeru had informed him quite firmly that he wasn't that sick and he was not going to stay at home watching him as he slept and miss out on having fun with his best friend. Yamato still protested, though half-heartedly. Takeru really wasn't that bad, and he was sure a good sleep would make him feel a bit better, so Yamato agreed, making sure that the phone and his cell-phone number was close by in case of an emergency before he left to meet up with Taichi.

            Sometimes he was still rather overprotective of his brother, even though Takeru was sixteen now and quite capable of taking care of himself.

            Takeru had been sleeping a few hours when the two of them came back to Yamato's apartment, slightly drunk. Yamato shushed Taichi loudly when they walked in, and told him in a loud whisper about Takeru's condition. Still, Takeru had stirred when they walked in. He had never been much of a heavy sleeper anyway. But just hearing his brother and Taichi, Takeru dozed back off a bit, still able to hear them as they made their way around the apartment.

            To be fair, they were _trying_ to be quiet, and were mostly doing a moderately good job, especially for the condition they were in, but sometimes there would be a noise that would jolt Takeru back into wakefulness.

            Finally though it sounded like they'd settled in the lounge room, just talking quietly. Takeru caught a few snippets in his doze, but when his own name was mentioned he blinked and shook his head slightly, trying to wake himself a bit more so he could hear what they were saying.

            " — really cute kid, I don't know what your problem is sometimes Yama." Taichi was sounding a bit confused.

            "Like you're not the same with Hikari sometimes."

            There was a pause then Taichi muttered, "Fine, you win, but I still don't think that Takeru's that bad to be with all the time."

            Yamato sighed. "No, he's not, I'm just being picky. I really do love spending time with him, we haven't been around each other for this long in ages. I'll probably complain about him the whole time he's here then miss him once he's gone."

            Taichi chuckled. "That sounds like you Yama. But hey, if you want, I could spend some time with him while he's here and you can go off and do your own thing if you want. I wouldn't mind."

            "Thanks, I might take you up on that offer Tai, not right now though. I mean, I do love spending time with him and I think he likes hanging out with me still.

            "Come on, Yama, the kid idolises you, he always has. I'm sure there's no one he'd rather spend his time with."

            "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

            Takeru's breath caught as he heard the slyly amused tone in his brother's voice. _He isn't going to say what I think he is, is he?_

            "Hm? What do you mean?" Cutely oblivious as always.

            "I think Takeru likes you," Yamato sung in a slightly slurred voice.

            _Damn!_ Takeru glared at the door, wishing it were his brother so he could kick it. He bit his lip and clenched his hands so tight that his knuckles turned white. He tried to hold back his ears of humiliation as he waited for Taichi's answer.

            "Of course he likes me, what's not to like?"

            You could literally hear he crickets chirping after that statement. Takeru knew his brother would be staring at Taichi dumbfounded for a moment before shaking his head and groaning, then smacking him lightly on the head, muttering, "Idiot."

            Sure enough, here was a groan, followed by the sound of a light slap and a mutter before Taichi cried out, "Ow! Yama! What was that for?"

            "For being so thick. Takeru _LIKES_ you, as in, has a crush on you."

            "Oh." A pause. "_Oh._ Right. Gotcha." There was a long silence before Taichi spoke again. "Wow, I never would have thought that. Are you sure? I mean, you'd think the way Daisuke acts he likes me, but he doesn't. Takeru's definitely nothing like Dai how he acts. So how can you tell?"

            "Tai, do not tell me you've never noticed any of the boys your little sister likes."

            "Shut up. Why do you always catch me with that comparison?"

            "Because it's the only way to make you see!"

            "Oh. So why did you tell me?"

            "I guess I thought it was cute. I mean, Takeru's always liked you, but this is different."

            "Yeah, cute."

            "You're not freaked or anything are you?"

            "No, it's just weird thinking about it. Hikari used to like him, before she started hanging out with Ken more. I can still remember the way he used to act back in the digital world when we all first met. To me, it doesn't seem like too much has changed since then."

            "Hm, I guess. Hey, you staying over?"

            "Well I can't drive home yet, I'm still a bit drunk."

            "Can't tell much."

            "Doesn't mean I'm all right. Do you mind?"

            "Not at all. Head on in, I just want to check on Keru." Takeru slid back under he covers and turned away from the door as he heard Yamato walking towards his room. He quickly wiped at his face, realising that a few tears had escaped his notice before stilling completely as Yamato opened his door and glanced in on him.

            Yamato crossed he room to his bed and gently ran his fingers through his brother's hair before leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on his temple, murmuring, "Hope you're feeling better tomorrow Keru."  Then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

            Takeru didn't open his eyes again after that, he just laid there, his mind awhirl.

            _I don't think I can face them just yet, after hearing that. Especially not Taichi. I guess it was too much to hope that he'd even consider me as someone to be with. To him, I'm still the same kid I always was._

            With that last thought, he drifted off to a restless sleep.

***

Taichi hummed softly as he drove home the next day, some time around noon.

            He and Yamato hadn't gotten up until late, due to the late night, yet Takeru still wasn't up before them. He must have been sicker than he was letting on. At least, that's what Yamato assumed when he noticed Takeru still asleep in bed. Taichi convinced him not to wake the boy in his panic, saying he probably just needed to rest a bit more, seeing as he was sick. Yamato agreed, still looking a bit worried, but he smiled and offered to cook breakfast.

            Taichi resisted the temptation to lick his lips. Yamato was one of the best cooks he'd ever met, and his ability to make absolutely anything edible was amazing. He wondered idly if Takeru had picked up that skill of his brother's.

            Taichi frowned slightly as he thought of Takeru. He was a bit worried about him, but he seemed all right the other day. He was probably enjoying the fact that he could say in bed as long as he wanted with a legitimate excuse … even if it was the holidays anyway.

            He did look rather cute sleeping too.

            Taichi blushed slightly at the thought, but he didn't try to put it out of his mind. Takeru was a cute kid. It was rather flattering that he liked Taichi … if Yamato was right, and Taichi wasn't admitting he was. He'd always liked Takeru too. As he'd grown up, he'd gotten a very whimsical sense of humour and he had fantastic social skills. It was rather enjoyable to hang out with him.

            All in all, Taichi really didn't mind that much about Takeru's feelings. After all, it was just a little crush.

***

Takeru moved around a bit as he swayed with the music that was playing, smiling brightly and singing along softly with the CD. He really shouldn't have been doing it, but he felt he had to have something playing in the background while he cooked. Besides, the hotplates weren't on just yet, he was still preparing everything.

            It was another night in for him, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Thus far, he'd been able to avoid seeing Taichi for four days, and he'd only talked with his brother at length twice in that time. Tonight would just add more to that considering the two were going out together to a bar.

            Takeru frowned as he turned on the hotplate and put oil into the frypan. He'd forgotten to find out whether Yamato was coming back here, or going back to Taichi's. The most likely scenario was they'd be coming back here, but hopefully by then he would be asleep on the couch, a movie playing in the background.

            "Hey Yama?" he called out as he moved fluidly over to the stove again, ingredients going into the pan, his head nodding to the beat of the song. "When are you heading out?"

            "As soon as he finishes his hair."

            Takeru spun around quickly at the sound of the unexpected voice so close to him. Taichi grinned at his reaction and Takeru glared at him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

            "Don't do that," he growled, turning back and placing everything else on to cook. He started stirring everything, trying to ignore the other person in his culinary domain.

            Taichi rolled his eyes and grinned at the sight. The two brothers were so alike in some ways. Their regard for their kitchen when they're cooking were so similar it was scary. So Taichi decided to act as he would around Yamato.

            "What you cooking?" he asked in his most innocent voice.

            Like Yamato, Takeru just raised an eyebrow at is inquiry and asked, "You _really_ want to know? Just accept the fact that it will taste good and leave it at that. No need to go into detail."

            _Very freaky,_ Taichi shivered. _A mini Yama._

            "Right. So what have you been up to over the past few days?"

            Takeru stilled slightly. "Nothing really. Catching up on a few movies. There's one I really like that Koushiro mentioned once. He was going on about context or symbolism or something educational like that, but I watched it anyway, and I really liked it. I was planning on watching it again tonight while you guys were out."

            "Cool, what movie?"

            "Fight Club."

            Taichi's eye widened slightly. "Really? You don't think you're a bit young?"

            Takeru laughed at him. "Come on Taichi, I'm not a kid any more, I can handle things worse than that. The movie's not so bad actually. It's really interesting in fact, I love the storyline, it's fantastic. And of course, the violence is always good."

            "Oh." Taichi nodded. "So you get everything, even without Kou telling you? Nothing bothers you about it?"

            "Yeah, like I said, I'm not a kid, Tai." Taichi couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a slightly hurt tone in Takeru's voice, as though he was upset that Taichi still thought of him so low.

            Now that he actually had an opportunity to look a Takeru and actually think about how he'd grown up, Taichi realised that his behaviour towards Takeru at times would have seemed demeaning. He really did still treat Takeru like a kid.

            He even treated his feelings like a child's, dismissed as a simple crush.

            But seeing the stiff way that Takeru held his shoulders, a clear sign of how upset he was by Taichi's actions towards him, Taichi couldn't help but feel guilty about it all. He knew he hated when that happened to him, and here he was doing it to Takeru, a person he really cared about and was really close to. Someone who admired and liked him.

            He felt really lousy right then, thinking about all of this.

            "All right, I'm ready." The two of them turned away as they heard Yamato call out. He appeared, looking as gorgeous as ever, grinning at the two of them. "Smells great Keru … do me a favour and don't tell me what's in it then save me some for later."

            Takeru laughed. "Sure thing. Have fun tonight you two."

            "Will do," Yamato assured him, heading out the door.

            "Yeah," Taichi agreed half-heartedly. "Have fun yourself Takeru."

            Takeru just nodded, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Sure. See you." He turned away to his cooking again, leaving Taichi to just stare at him a moment before leaving with Yamato.

            Takeru sighed as he heard the door close.

            "Guess there goes any chance at all that I might still get him."

***

Yamato frowned as he noticed Taichi hadn't been paying attention at all to anything he just said. He glared slightly and huffed loudly, hoping this would get his friend's attention. But Taichi didn't stir on his barstool. No even the loud din or the bar patrons surrounding him got through his thoughts.

            _What the hell is up with him?_ Yamato thought, still glaring at his best friend. _He's been out of it all night, I'm really starting to get annoyed … and worried I guess. Taichi doesn't usually space out for no reason._

            "Tai?"

            Taichi didn't respond, staring into his amber drink, as though the whisky held all the secrets of the universe for him.

            "Taichi!" Yamato shoved him lightly, finally getting a response.

            "Something wrong Yama?" Taichi asked mildly, finally taking a sip of the drink he'd been staring at for the past few minutes.

            Yamato glared. "I should be asking you that. Your mind's been off in wonderland while I'm stuck here with his lifeless piece of meat you call a body. Now what's up?"

            Taichi shrugged, looking away. "Nothing's up."

            "Tai … best friend here, I know when you're lying."

            Taichi sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am." He paused momentarily, trying to think of a way to tell Yamato his thoughts without everything just pouring out and sounding twisted, sad and slightly creepy. "Um … I've just been thinking a bit about Takeru."

            Yamato frowned. "Why?"

            "About what you told me a few days ago … how he likes me. Are you sure about that?"

            "Yeah. I've had my suspicions for a while, but I'm pretty sure he likes you a lot."

            "Oh." Taichi paused again, taking another drink. "So, um, what would you think if I started dating him?"

            Yamato spat out his drink and stared wide-eyed at Taichi. "What?!"

            Taichi shrunk back. "Just a question," he said hurriedly. "I mean, if you hate the idea then I'll say no more, it's just I was sort of thinking and, well, I'm sort of staring to like him a bit, he is pretty attractive, must run in the family, and I guess I thought that it might be nice to have someone to be with that actually likes me for who I really am, and I figure since Takeru's known me a while, he'd be like that, not superficial or anything, but seriously, if you say 'no' then I won't mention it ever again."

            Yamato was still staring at Taichi in amazement as he finished his nervous speech. "Did you take a breath during that?" he wondered idly. Taichi bit his lip, waiting for the hammer. Yamato rubbed his forehead, thinking things through. "Tai … when the hell did his happen?"

            "This afternoon," Taichi replied quietly. "I guess, I never saw until now that Takeru's not a kid any more. I think I've been making him feel a bit worse about himself by still treating him like that. I wasn't that long ago when I was like that."

            "But Tai, dating him? He likes you." Yamato narrowed his eyes. "I hate to do the overprotective brother thing, but I don't want you hurting him. Like you said, he's not a kid and his heart won't heal as quickly if you toy with him like that because you feel guilty about hurting him before."

            Taichi nodded, thinking things through again.

            "Can you honestly tell me you feel at least something for him?" Yamato pleaded.

            "I haven't been able to stop thinking about him for the past few days," Taichi admitted, "ever since you told me. I do find him attractive …" he paused, a slightly silly grin on his face. "Actually, very attractive. I mean, now that I really think about it … damn, Yama, he's …" Seeing the look on Yamato's face he bit his lip, blushing slightly and looking away. "Yeah I kinda like his looks a bit too," he mumbled before changing the subject. "I know there's something there, not just guilt or affection, but something else, an infatuation maybe." Taichi looked right at his best friend. "Yamato, no relationship is ever certain, but I promise that I will do my best to never hurt him. I care for him too, I always have, even if only as a friend previously. But I'd like to give this a try."

            Yamato studied his earnest friend, his mind totally chaotic and filled with worried thoughts.

            "You promise you'll take care of him?" Yamato finally asked quietly.

            "I swear on my life Yama."

            Yamato nodded. "Just remember I'm always here … watching, waiting in case you break your word." He looked at Taichi menacingly and Taichi laughed softly at him.

            "Yama, when have I ever broken my word on something as important as this?"

            "Again, this is my brother we're talking about, not you leading us through treacherous lands on suicide missions and using blind luck to get us through. The vows and threats are necessary."

            Taichi grinned and hugged Yamato. "Thank you."

            Yamato chuckled. "Well what are you still doing here then? Go, grab Keru and … date or something … but nothing serious! Remember, he _is_ only sixteen."

            Taichi grinned as he pulled on his coat and headed to the door. "Don't worry Yama, I know. I won't screw this up, it's too important." He waved cheerfully at Yamato then ran outside, heading off to Yamato's place and to Takeru.

            Yamato sighed, still inside the bar. "God I hope that was the right thing to do," he muttered, gesturing for another drink.

***

Takeru sighed miserably as he continued to throw the small bean-filled sack Taichi had left here a while ago up towards the ceiling.

            He'd tried to watch the movie for a while, but his thoughts kept on intruding and he couldn't enjoy himself. He moped for a bit before deciding to try and get some sleep, which he knew would be interrupted when the two older boys came home drunk and made a ruckus.

            The sound of the front door unlocking and opening had him sitting up, the beanbag forgotten as his curiosity took over. He got up, calling out, "Yamato? Why are you home so …" he trailed off as he saw who was before the door, hanging his coat up in the closet. "Tai?"

            Taichi grinned at Takeru. "Hey. You don't mind do you? I wanted to talk."

            Takeru frowned. "About what?"

            Taichi squirmed slightly. "A few things I guess. Good things though, it's not like Yamato sent me over to lecture or anything. He's probably schmoozing up to some pretty giggling thing, getting numbers and charming his way through the bar."

            Takeru's lips tugged upwards slightly. "You're probably right," he agreed. He turned towards the kitchen. "You want something to eat?"

            Taichi shook his head. "No, I really just wanted to talk with you Keru."

            "Talk?" Takeru led him through to his bedroom, eyeing the older boy warily as he hesitantly stepped into Takeru's domain. "About what? You look kind of serious Tai, and that's not like you." Takeru grinned, hoping to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

            Taichi shrugged. "I guess it isn't, but then, everyone changes."

            "They do," Takeru said quietly, sitting down on his bed.

            Taichi quickly moved to him and sat down, looking directly into Takeru's eyes. "Keru, I'm sorry for treating you like a kid for so long. I know you're not a child any more, but I guess things didn't really sink in for a while."

            Takeru smirked playfully. "A bit slow on the uptake are we Tai?"

            "You know what I'm like," Taichi said with a grin, "oblivious to anything that doesn't revolve directly around me."

            Takeru's eyes narrowed at this. "So now I revolve around you?"

            "You tell me."

            Takeru lowered his eyes, a slightly blush forming on his cheeks. "You already know," he said quietly in an embarrassed voice. "I heard you and Yama talking last time you went out. I'm surprised you don't want to avoid me forever."

            "And what would avoiding you achieve?" Takeru looked up as Taichi gently caressed his face. "Why would I want to avoid the situation when it's exactly what I want too?"

            Takeru sat dumbfounded for a moment before he blinked. "You want …" He blushed. "Oh."

            "Takeru," Taichi called softly to him. "I'm still a bit unsure how things will go from here, but I want to try this, I want to be with you. Maybe right now things are a bit awkward, but all relationships are at the beginning, after all —"

            Taichi's nervous rambling was cut off as Takeru leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. He leaned back, blue eyes searching Taichi's dazed chocolate ones curiously.

            "How about now? Are you more sure?"

            Taichi grinned. "Yeah, that helped. Definitely more sure about this now." He returned the gentle kiss with a chaste one of his own.

            Takeru's face was flushed with happiness. It had to be a dream, there was just no way things could be real right now. He bit his lip before pinching himself on the wrist. He winced and Taichi looked at him curiously. "Just checking," Takeru told him, before reaching out to lightly pinch Taichi on the waist.

            "Keru!" Taichi scowled mockingly at him. Takeru grinned at him impishly, backing away slightly. "Oh no you don't," Taichi growled. "You won't get away unscathed from that!" He grabbed Takeru by the waist and held him down to the bed, the younger boy squirming and laughing quietly. Taichi leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You're still ticklish aren't you?"

            Takeru paled just before his body was wracked with spasms of laughter. He batted ineffectually at Taichi's hands then finally gave up, still squirming and laughing as Taichi continued his attack.

            "Ha! I have you just where I want you now," Taichi proclaimed with a grin.

            "Do … you … now?" Takeru asked in amusement, between laughs.

            Taichi flushed slightly as he understood the real meaning behind the statement. He stopped tickling Takeru and pinned his arms to the bed instead, smirking down at the younger boy. "Yeah, I do," he breathed before capturing Takeru's lips in a furious passionate kiss that sent them both into bliss.

***

Yamato made as little noise as possible when he opened the door to his apartment. He wasn't as drunk as he usually was when coming home from a night out. Mostly due to the fact that his drinking partner had left him earlier that night to make out with his younger brother. He didn't really feel like hooking up with anyone and just hung out for a bit before deciding it just wasn't very fun.

            He made sure not to bump into anything as he made his way slowly to the hallway, stopping, as he always did every night for the past weeks, to look in on his brother while he slept.

            He smiled at the sight that greeted him.

            Takeru's arms were wrapped around Taichi's waist, the boy pulled into what Yamato recognised as Takeru's tightest embrace. It was deadly trying to get out of that one. Yet it seemed Taichi didn't mind a bit, his own arms draped quite comfortably over Takeru's chest. That both looked a bit worn out and dishevelled, though Yamato knew that it was quite innocent. Taichi and Takeru were both not ready for a huge step just yet.

            Closing the door on the peaceful tableau of the sleeping couple, Yamato headed to his own room, the content smile still on his face. He was glad his brother and best friend were happy. Nothing made him happier than the ones he loved being content. And he was glad that he knew someone else was watching over his younger brother now too. If he could have trusted anyone with Takeru's heart, he would have said Taichi in an instant.

            Slipping into bed with a stifled yawn, Yamato turned his thoughts away from the pair down the hall to himself, wishing he could soon find such contentment.

_AN: *Sigh* … what's with all the fluffy romance from me? Oh well, guess it doesn't really matter so long as people are enjoying this._

_Hope you guys liked that fic._

_Laters._


End file.
